


Butterfly Wings

by Stripes_and_Polkadots



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author has never read the comics just as a warning, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Southern Water Tribe, Time Travel, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripes_and_Polkadots/pseuds/Stripes_and_Polkadots
Summary: AU after the epilogue. One year and one month after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, fourteen year old Aang had gone to sleep.He wakes up in the Southern Air temple in his twelve year old body over one hundred years in the past. Sozin is old, but will see his plans through to the end. The then unnamed comet has not yet arrived. There's still time.What now?
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar), Aang & Gyatso, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 398





	1. Prologue

**\--Prologue--**

He hadn’t known how to react at first. At first he’d been sure it’d simply been a dream of times gone past. Perhaps something bittersweet to enjoy and savour until he had to wake up.

The problem being that he hadn’t woken up yet.

\--

Perhaps the strangest thing which had woken him to the truth was his own body.

He’d been fourteen when he’d... _left_ , and had finally shot up over both Katara and even Sokka for his troubles. He’d always been taller than Toph. He’d joked it wouldn’t be long until Zuko would suffer the same fate. (He tried not to think about how they didn’t even exist, perhaps never _would_ exist if... no he couldn’t think like that, not _now_.)

But here he was shorter, slimmer, all knobs and knees and even worse growing pains than even before his latest growth spurt. Pain, really, that was what clued him in. He struggled to breathe that second night. He was an airbender and he was struggling to _breathe_. 

\--

He was grateful that he seemed to have been... placed (by who or what, he couldn’t say) mere days after having been told his fate as the Avatar. It staved off any questions Gyatso might have had about how strangely he was acting. At first.

Aang suddenly, on the morning of the third day found himself pulled into an unexpected embrace. (He was scared to touch the other monks, as if to merely brush shoulders with another would shatter them to pieces).

“Please Aang: you might have been told you have a heavy burden, but that does not mean you have to carry it all by yourself. You don’t have to hide away. Not from me.”

Tears fell then, as Aang buried himself into his robes, his mentor’s scent, of peach blossoms and jasmine tea, something he’d forgotten, even if for him it had only been two years, not a hundred for the world who had long since treated his loss as nothing but a sad note in history.

Gyatso said nothing more then, he simply held him, and when Aang raised his head, tears dried and made his request, he’d simply knitted his eyebrows together but nodded.

“I need to talk to Roku.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which while Aang may not know precisely how this happened, he gets a sense of who or why someone perhaps did this to him. Contains  
> a lot of flashbacks. 
> 
> The whole idea of baking bone into bread instead of completing a full sky burial when it proves to not be possible isn't something I can take credit for: it came from a fanfic I read years ago (and cannot remember the name of), though the concept of sky burials is in fact from real life Tibetan monks.

Even after entering the doors, it'd taken him some time to calm down enough to meditate. He'd paced himself instead: flying to the very top of the statues of the tower, the wind scorching his lips as he flew. He'd finally come across a cruder visage, carved of petrified ancient wood- of a tree he couldn't name, an ancient and small figure, that of a man. The only other thing he could tell with the same instinct as he'd once known Roku's name was this:

"So my first known life was a... firebender? I guess that's interesting, what do you think Zuk-" He then stopped, heart in his throat. His voice echoed. The first time he'd been in here, it'd been with Katara and Sokka. The last it had been with Zuko a month earlier (or at least a month earlier in his mind), in somber commemoration of their first year of peace, for those who'd never a chance to see it. Just the two of them along with Appa and Momo. Together.

He missed him. He missed all of them. His hand briefly went to stroke Momo in comfort, only to remember he wasn't there either. He sighed. His closed glider clicked as he moved forwards. "How on earth did you do this alone." He muttered to the statue.

It, unfortunately, didn't appear much for conversation.

If he strained his ears, he could hear the chattering of lemurs and other monks outside, a bison bellowing, still so vibrant, and so full of life in such a deep contrast to what he'd last seen here with small bodies shown by the summer snow melt. (He'd stared too long at a seven year old that morning at breakfast who burst into tears for it, Aang still remembering how Zuko had once knelt over in horror at what had probably been his small skeletal form...)

He silently sat, cross legged in front of Roku's statue for a few moments before he felt an arm on his shoulder. There he stood, a faint smile on his face, still in his sweeping Fire Nation garb and the crown that'd been Sozin's last gift.

Roku smiled: "Aang: It is good to see you again."

Aang's heart leapt. "Again? Does that mean...?"

"It is as I have said or perhaps in another future would say: I am a part of you." Nothing more had to be said on the matter. Aang felt a lump in his throat. At least he knew he wasn't going mad. "How am I back? How do I know what happened? Who did this: was it one of the spirits?"

Roku shifted his gaze and then looked at him again. "It was a profoundly ancient energy which sent you here. More so than even the Avatar itself"

"...The Lion Turtle?" he tilted his head and paused as Roku nodded "But... why would they do that?"

"I assume they were given a rather convincing argument."

"By who?"

Roku straightened up. "If you look inside yourself, the answer shall come to you. Think Aang."

Aang breathed out, and suddenly the answer _did_ come. It seemed so obvious now when he pieced all the scenes together. He thought back, to just one month ago in his own memories.

**~--~**

**Zuko** had shifted closer to him by the camp fire. Aang's back was to him. Aang could tell he was moving as the shadows danced.

The problem with camp fires, he decided, is that while it bathed some of the surrounding area in light, it sometimes seemed to make everything beyond it so much darker. Anything could be out there, just out of reach. 

The melt in the summer had removed so many hiding places though, for both the living and the dead, though that was a strange comfort given the circumstances.

"You know I can tell you're awake." Zuko muttered. Aang arched an eyebrow as he lifted his head.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Aang quipped. He flipped from his side to on his back staring at the stars overhead his crossed arms propping his neck. Zuko said nothing for several moments.

"Sorry." The older boy had shrugged, on his side looking at him propping his head up. "I guess those kind of habits are hard to break when you spend three years obsessively stalking someone."

Aang snorted a laugh out and sat up, startling Momo. The boy coaxed the lemur into his lap, calming him, stroking his ears. He smiled down at his pet, not saying anything for a few moments.

"But really: aren't you tired?" Zuko asked.

Aang raised an eyebrow at him as Momo continued to purr.

"Shouldn't you be tired too?"

"I am. Though I guess it's hard to sleep after..."

The sky burials, the rites. Aang felt his hand still and Momo seemed to grip his hand back, anxious that he'd stopped. There'd been no flesh to leave to feed the birds as was custom, and the bones dry of anything for their interest, so instead they'd ground and baked the bones of the monks into bread. Zuko had held his trembling hand once in the hours of effort and work, stoking the furnaces fire. Aang had held his shoulder when he'd seen the last child's form clinging desperately to the feet of the statue of Yangchen and...

Tomorrow, they'd be burning what remained of the Fire Nation soldiers, in their own customs and rites. Zuko had insisted: the airbenders had to come first. 

"You know you don't have to stay for tomorrow." Zuko murmured.

Aang blinked at that. "Excuse me?"

"For the... soldiers. You don't have to stay if you don't want, I understand if you...."

"Zuko-"

"They're your people's killers Aang." He said flatly. Aang winced. Straight and to the point.

"But you're their Fire Lord now: and they're still your people."

Zuko's jaw set. "Yeah, that's part of the problem."

Aang reached out for his hand "You're my friend Zuko. You're... you were here for me, I want to be here for you too." Zuko said nothing for a moment.

"It's getting late." Zuko's voice sounded short. "Get some sleep: the custom is to begin at dawn."

\--

They'd collapsed in a sweaty heap that next afternoon, exhausted and drained on Appa's back: who bellowed in sympathy. There were fewer soldiers to take care of, but having discovered that dry bones tended to be difficult to combust on their own they'd had to resort to ceremonially burning the clothing remains and burying the bones instead without any earth bending to aid them.

They'd travel home tomorrow.

"You reek." Zuko groused. Aang simply grunted.

"You're no Panda Lily yourself Zuzu."

"Call me that again and I'll burn the sweat off you."

Aang lolled his head back to look at him.

"I... would that even work? I mean, honestly? Seems like it would just make things worse."

Zuko lightly and weakly papped him on the head causing Aang to frown: "Shut up: Too tired to argue. "

"Maybe Katara could teach me sweat bending?" Aang said in a sleepy tone, smoothing his features.

"I have... many questions which I'd probably regret. But that doesn't change the fact we're bathing when we can move again."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Aang was already glancing at the fountain. (On first landing three days ago they'd cleaned the muck and grime for fresh water to flow.) He suddenly smirked.

Zuko screamed when the cooled and bended water splashed down on them both. Aang laughed.

"Katara calls that the 'Shower Surpise.' " Aang said proudly, blatantly ignoring Zuko's murderous expression. "Sokka got it on more than one occasion you know: back when you were just starting 'stalking' us?" He smirked. "He kept talking about 'natural musk' or something like that. I thought it best not to ask. Pretty effective though if you want to wake up!"

Zuko continued to glare. Aang however remained unaffected even as he took it in.

"I suddenly _really_ hate your girlfriend."

Aang suddenly gave him a mock look of being mortally offended. "What, that's all Katara is to you? _My_ _girlfriend?_ When you had that hair braiding session last month I thought it was obvious that you were both eternal besties: Toph and Mai said you were all five minutes from gossiping about boys together." He grinned.

Zuko looked flat, his hair still dripping.

"I think I'll pass. Gossiping about _you_ sounds like torture."

Aang smiled, stretching out his toes as he sat. They'd dry soon enough in this heat, whether or not they'd use bending to speed the process. Zuko however broke the silence:

"You know... she did mention you actually."

Aang sat up straight. "... Oh?"

"She said... you tried to break up with her a couple of months ago." he paused, watching as Aang's mouth drew thinner.

"Ah right, _that_."

"Do... you want to talk about it? She didn't really get into what exactly happened. Did she... _do_ something wrong?" 

Zuko looked so incredibly awkward that Aang tried very hard not to laugh. Relationship advice was not exactly his forte. Or anyone's really if the group was honest with themselves. They were all fairly new to it, being just kids. Even if Zuko (and Sokka) officially weren't they were still all in that strange limbo: forced to grow too fast in some ways yet lacking experience other kids might have at the same time. Such as ordinary dating when you didn't have flaming rocks thrown at your head.

"It wasn't exactly anything either of us did." He shrugged. "More: what some other people were saying about us?" He winced.

Zuko blinked.

"It's just-" Aang rubbed his head. "Look it was around my fourteenth birthday, and you know her sixteenth birthday is six months after that? It's the official marrying age in both Water Tribes."

"She didn't ask you to marry her did she?" Zuko sounded suddenly appalled. "Just because you _can_ get married at that age doesn't mean it's a good idea to: and you're too young anyway!"

Aang at first looked amused:

"Says the guy who became the leader of a country at sixteen. Also _not_ actually what happened it's just... at the celebration, the public one I mean, with the dignitaries..."he trailed off.

"People kept making comments about how...I was getting older and some day I probably wouldn't be the last airbender and giving Katara all these creepy little _looks_ and... I couldn't stand seeing that. Them talking about her like that.." He looked to the side, looking angry.

"I mean, way to turn my girlfriend into the last hope for the future of airbending, doesn't matter that she's a _war hero_ who helped save the world..."

"Aang-"

"Or heck, how about the fact she's also the last waterbender in the South Pole thanks to the war too? Isn't her heritage important? Maybe we should also be rebuilding that too?! It..."

" **Aang**!"

His eyes snapped up. "Sorry," he breathed out. "It just... really got to me, so I talked to Katara and I just...discussed the possibility you know? If it got too much. Think she almost felt insulted that I'd even think that. But, I mean it's probably hard enough dating just the Avatar but the... last airbender thing... I guess." He stared into space. "I guess I'm a constant reminder of what used to be around and isn't any more...and it's stupid anyway: me having children won't bring back the Air Nomad's for _real_ it'll... it'll take so many generations before that actually happens. They'll never see it. Heck: _I'll_ never see it."

Zuko was silent at first: "I'm sorry." his voice sounded wet, and it wasn't from the fountain.

"You have nothing to apologise to _me_ for Zuko, not anymore." Aang said, his own voice firm. 

\--

They'd returned to further talks and discussions with Earth Kingdom diplomats.

But they were in a sense, anything but diplomatic.

"It's simply not enough! It's almost as insulting as nothing!"

Zuko's patience was wearing thin: "With all due respect Commander." (And with this Aang tried not to smile, for they all knew that could mean none.) "Such reparations at the speed you're proposing would destroy my nation's resources. We'd never survive past next winter." (At this Aang noticed a rather unpleasant expression on the man's face). "We're willing to relinquish the colonies, and help heal the scar wrought by my father's troops and mines but-"

"You think the Fire Nation can just _erase_ their past with a few paltry gestures such as this?"

"What would you have us do? In what way could the Fire Nation possibly pay for a hundred years of war in such a time frame?"

"Your people and ancestors have killed thousands, hundred's of thousands, you can never possibly understand the pain and torment you put us through."

The knuckles on Zuko's hand underneath the table seemed to turn paler.

"You can't put a price on any life." Aang intoned, cutting in. "What exactly _would_ you have them do?" 

Mai interjected, glancing over her tea cup. "There's a school nearby you know. If the Commander is willing, I'm sure he could repay at least a part of what he considers the Fire Nation's 'dues'." Silence of a different nature carved down on the table. She stared directly into the Commander's eyes, who'd had his hands on the table, as if he'd been about to push himself up to shout again.

"That's if he's willing to dirty his _own_ hands in the process, which I very much doubt." Toph added as she popped in another grape. She until that point lounged it seemed, propping her head up, like a decadent emperor surveying her own kingdom. She'd almost looked bored at the proceedings before hand, but Mai's proposal had perked her right up and she was sitting upright again.

Aang and Zuko gave each other a silent look as Aang raised an eyebrow.

The man, who at first seemed like he'd wanted to get up to yell at Aang before this idea, visibly shank in his seat.

Mai however, simply sipped her tea, a slight smirk on her face.

 _Good old Mai_ , Aang thought. Though the statement was rather alarming, she'd seemed to have provided some way for them to move forward instead of talking in endless circles again. (Later on in the gardens Toph had said she pondered if the guy had some airbender ancestry given his ability to do so: Aang had simply huffed and airbended at her ear causing her to shriek as she suddenly decided an impromptu earth bending training session was in order. Zuko had yelled for them to leave the turtle ducks pond alone even as Mai revealed she'd stolen them onto her lap having seen the writing on the wall from the start).

"What Mai is _trying_ to say, I'm sure" Aang added, "Is that we can't always look to the past for what we need to do, but what's best for the future. And that's for all the nations; _including_ the Fire Nation. We need justice, and a way to heal: not revenge, if we're going to move forward. Destroying the Fire Nation won't take back what happened. The Fire Nation _can't_ take back what it's done to my people or yours either: but we can still work together and help one another and make sure nothing like this happens again."

Mai shrugged with a slight upturned smile, noting Aang thought with some relief, her approval, as she continued to look at the Earth Kingdom Commander, who suddenly seemed to look as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Ah. Diplomacy.

They'd retired for the day soon after that. (And thankfully no turtle ducks had been harmed in the process).

\--

"I win again." Mai sighed dryily that night as she pushed the last tile forwards. "Sometimes I'm wondering if you're even trying." she added looking towards Toph who simply shrugged.

"Eh, well it's kind of difficult when you use painted wooden tiles."

A pause.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought it'd be more funny to see how long it took for you to figure it out."

Mai had rolled her eyes but still smirked and given a dry chuckle. "You're hilarious" (To which Toph stood up and gave a flourishing bow). "But if you're willing to actually play for real I think Zuko has a gold and silver carved set somewhere nearby: if that works for you."

Mai however seemed to then shift to just behind Aang making him start. He hadn't been looking towards the table at all but instead to the opening to the balcony of the Fire Lord's quarter's. 

"If you want to go talk to him you can you know." she nodded to Zuko's figure on the balcony. Aang blinked. "If you're worried about what to say: don't worry, I'll fix any mess you make later."

Toph snorted at that, dragging the older girl by the sleeve out of the room. Aang breathed out as he crossed the threshold.

If was cooling quickly now, on this cloudless night, with the stars over head. Zuko was knelt over the railing of the balcony however, seeming to stare at nothing even as it took in the perfect view of the wider city to survey, lanterns lining the streets which seemed to be in the process of being snuffed out.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Today had been the best progress they'd made in months with the Earth Kingdom, even if it had taken in the end a push from an Avatar's presence as well as a known human lie detector to get things rolling, Aang was confident with Mai's and Toph's help Zuko could continue on after he left.

"Do you ever wonder what you'd have done, if you'd never been in the iceberg?" The sudden change in tack would have made anyone other than an airbender stumble.

"Honestly?" Aang paused as he stood to his right looking to that very last lantern. "Probably die." 

"You... sound pretty sure about that." At this Zuko turned to him. He looked surprised at his bluntness.

"It's seems pretty likely." Aang shrugged. "I only had one element and anyway: I would probably have had no idea what was coming and I'd have just died with the rest of them. I think Katara was right about that." He looked thoughtful. "Heck the monks were planning to send me to the Western Air Temple: the one closest to the Fire Nation: I'd really have never stood a chance, I almost didn't with Ozai as it was."

Silence, but only for a moment.

"But what if you did."

"What?"

"What if you had known what was coming? What about then?"

Aang gave a tiny smile. "No sense in thinking about the past or the impossible Zuko: you just have to focus on what you can do now. And," he put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard but I know you can do this, we both can do this. If you want me to stay longer you just have to say the word."

Zuko said nothing.

\--

When he'd left him in the Fire Nation, Zuko had hugged him to the point Toph had complained loudly to Mai that an arm punch was shorter. He'd declined the invitations for the small party at the South Pole Aang had extended from Katara in two weeks. Aang had gave him a laugh and a shove saying he'd drag her with him when they next passed through the Fire Nation. She'd been working so hard, training new waterbenders who'd travelled from the North and needed a break for herself soon.

"Katara needs someone's hair to play with after all, and I can't really help her in that area." He pointed to his head and glided to the front of Appa. Zuko quirked a smile.

"You ready guys? Yip yip!"

\--

Two weeks later, while still with Katara he'd gotten word from Mai and Toph: Zuko was missing. The Fire Lord needed to be found. Mai was going to try to find him herself but would appreciate some help from someone: especially if it was Appa. Despite his worry, for a time Aang had almost though it an interesting role reversal.

But he'd find him, of course he would.

He'd promised Katara he'd bring them all back here and they could all have a laugh together when it was all over.

\--

He'd fallen asleep during their search, dreaming of little as Mai and Ty Lee huddled together by the fire, Sokka's slow sharpening of his sword being almost a peaceful and comforting noise as he did so.

\--

Then he'd woken up.... here.

\--

Now over one hundred year's in the past, Aang bent his head down tears streaming down his face. " _Zuko_." He brought his hands together, a small flame spread out. He cupped it, feeling it's tiny beat, trying to breathe, trying desperately to calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The world hates us and we deserve it."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monk Pasang is the head of the Elders council who made the decision to send Aang away. Tashi is the monk who didn't approve of Aang playing Pai sho games with Gyatso when he could be practicing airbending.
> 
> While I don't consider the Elders bad people (they're aware something is awry and are rightfully worried), I do think they messed up spectacularly on how they handled Aang's situation in the original timeline. On the one hand they place this huge responsibility on him, but instead of actually talking to him about it directly, they make plans behind his back. They don't guide him or help him to make decisions like an Avatar (he's ordered around at points). They in a sense treat him like the child he was and practically punish him for acting like one at the same time. They clearly have no idea how to raise an Avatar, and are probably scared.
> 
> Of course Aang has some issues himself now: in a different time, he's had almost two years where people, adults even sometimes have looked to him as a source of help so he's kind of gotten used to it. He wouldn't have that same level of deference from the people he grew up with. Aang from say the 1st episode is also pretty different from the Aang at the end.

Aang stared at the fire for some time before finally clasping his hands together and extinguishing it.

He looked up at Roku his voice low and dangerous:

"Why would he decide to _do_ all this?"

"You know why Aang." Ever gentle.

"Yes but... why didn't he _ask_ me before doing it?" Aang jumped up to his feet. "This wasn't **his** choice to make!"

"Perhaps not. But what would you have said to such a question if he'd asked it?"

Aang said nothing.

"It was an impossible choice. Born from guilt at what his nation had done, and in a sense love: for you Aang."

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did he not think about what would have happened to him? Or to the rest of our friends?"

"For himself, perhaps he viewed himself as an acceptable sacrifice." At this Aang put his hand down and frowned. "For the others... well perhaps he has faith you can find a way for them too."

"Well gee, thanks for that Zuko. No pressure or anything, I'll just be over here, thinking because I got up five minutes earlier than I did in the last timeline, a caterpillar doesn't hatch. And Sokka through an unexplained chain of events will instead be reborn in 100 years as Bosco! Thank-you for that! Really!" Aang threw his hands in the air.

He then flopped onto the floor again, crossing his arms.

" **Unbelievable**. Did he actually think any of this through?"

"While more talented than he dares let himself realise at many things... thinking the wider ramifications through is not something that always comes naturally to him." Roku paused. "I will admit I am sometimes unsure if he got that from myself or Sozin."

At this Aang actually smiled, if only a little.

Roku continued: "Overall however I doubt if you saw the Lion Turtle you could convince them to set things back to how they were. Your energy bending was a gift not always readily given. No doubt so was Zuko's request. Using these gifts had its risks for both of you."

Aang looked away. He couldn't hear the monks or bison outside anymore, Roku having taken him in completely, but he could imagine them there, waiting. "I really couldn't make that choice anyway." He paused. "The only question is what to do now." He added looking up at him again. "I assume the comet is still coming?"

"It will arrive in two years time, once again by the end of summer."

"So... I'll be fourteen again." He added curling a fist to his chest.

"What are your thoughts Aang."

"I... I couldn't stop the war by myself. I couldn't have done that without all my friends. I can't stop it from even happening by myself either."

"And so you won't."

And with that the air swirled around them and the light shrank from the room. And Aang was alone.

\--

Aang stepped out and hitched a breath when Gyatso had gripped his shoulders. His expression showed some concern even as he gave a slight smile, giving him an appraising look.

"So how was the old gas bag hm?"

Aang had had to blink at that before laughing in surprise. "I'm sorry; _what_?"

"You were in there for quite some time: I assume your contact with Roku was successful?"

Aang nodded.

"I need to speak to the other Elders." he said, gripping Gyatso's right hand which was still holding his shoulder. "It's really important that I talk to them"

"And so we will, after we get some food in you." He said sternly.

"But I'm not-" Aang's stomach growled and he blushed.

"You were in there for quite some time. It's past lunch time, almost dinner in fact. Come."

"I could just grab some peaches from a tree and-"

"Aang." 

"But-"

Already the older monk was pushing him from behind. "Gyatso!" He could have dug his heels in with some earth bending, but that would have caused further questions.

"Now now, we can't have you passing out once you deliver your message hm?" Gyatso squeezed his shoulder again, seeming to be making up for the lost time Aang had locked himself in his room to fuss. "I'll set you up with something and I'll gather them for you as you eat. I'm certain that makes more sense then you running around the temple looking for them yourself. They have to listen to me after all: or at least pretend to!" he said with a chuckle.

Aang's shoulders slumped a little in protest. "Okay, okay fine."

They shifted forwards in the direction of the kitchens.

\--

Aang stared a little as Gyatso started to gather the tools to to chop vegetables, his sleeves pulled to the elbows, insisting Aang to settle himself down and placing an already made bread roll in his hands. (When he'd tried to get up to help, Gyatso had simply said it was not wise to disregard an airbender wielding a knife, to which Aang had laughed at and then sat down). His master airbended and nudged ingredients and items around with practised ease, talking about nothing as he did so. (How long had it been since he'd seen another airbending? It seemed somehow longer than a hundred years).

Gyatso began bringing the pot of water to boil from the very ovens and furnaces he and Zuko had once used to turn monks bones into the very same thing he now held. He gripped the bread. It crumpled. Ash dusted its surface. 

"So did you ever call Roku an old gas bag to his face?" Aang suddenly asked, hoping he didn't sound too strained while placing the roll to the side, not giving it a further passing glance.

Gyatso paused in his actions for a moment, but then continued his work, not turning around to face him. "Hmph: all the time, so did he actually mention me?" He said with a tone of amusement as well as something Aang could not name. He scored the last of the vegetables from the board into the boiling pot with his knife.

"He did say you were friends." It wasn't a lie, he _had_ told him, or shown him once, that they had learned airbending together even if it hadn't been talked about that very day.

Gyatso paused, looking to the steam beginning to rise.

"We met when I was fourteen and he was just eighteen. The Fire sages kept him for two years until he came to us and he learned at this very temple," Gyatso added. "Whenever he got a bit too serious in the beginning, that's what we'd call him." Sounding quite jovial. "Excellent Airball player however, once we got through to him!" 

"Do... do you miss him?"

"Every day." He said softly. 

Aang looked down.

"But I did get to meet you." His mentor added. "You're certainly better at Pai Sho." Something else hitched in Aang's throat as Gyatso set the wooden bowl down in front of him. He smiled at him. Aang found himself having to look away again to the window for a few moments (He tried to ignore the bread, reasoning he couldn't swallow it anyway). He noticed a nun on a bison, seeming there for a visit a bright smile as she greeted the monks below, her dark black hair flowing behind her, and blue arrow on her dark brown forehead. It was Iha. He realised this with a jolt, suddenly feeling warm again at how many people he'd missed.

Then the saddle passed by, and Aang locked his eyes with the other woman on the bison with three other people, who were certainly not monks or nuns. But it was the woman who captured his attention. Her amber eyes flicking upwards in some surprise perhaps at his own expression.

Aang's eyes widened. He dropped his chopsticks, slammed his hands on the table and hauled himself upwards to standing. "Wait a minute. Who- what?"

Gyatso looked out the window with him as he stared in shock at the Bison and Nun who had just landed down in the gardens below, next to the peach trees. "Hm they're far earlier then expected: a strange strong wind from the West I did not predict."

Aang looked up at him confused. "Gyatso, who are they?"

"They're refugees Aang from-"

"From the Fire Nation?" he breathed out taking in all their red clothing. 

"Yes, they're to leave for the South Pole and we're the nearest temple: and so one of the stopping points for them to gather further rest and supplies. Just for the night as I understand."

"The South-"

And that's when Aang looked at a few members of the small family more closely as they stood up. While yes, they were all dressed in red and the woman, the wife of the family was pale with the same sharp features he'd associated with that nation he finally took in the others. He now noticed who must have been her husband: the man tall, strong with dark brown skin and blue eyes and a far older woman, perhaps his mother, along with a boy of only perhaps eight years old, who all showed clearly the reason why they were specifically going to the South Pole of all places.

"Huh." he said softly. "Oh. Is it because they're-"

Gyatso looked grave. "It was as we said Aang: dark clouds are gathering"

Aang looked on, only moving when Iha seemed to catch him staring and waved to him. He returned the gesture.

"Already?" he murmured to himself, too softly he hoped for Gyatso to hear. He suddenly felt a little foolish. Of course Sozin would have not sat and done nothing for twelve years. Of course.

The family looked so tired and worn even as they tried to smile and thank the monks and nun who helped them down. A brief moment later Iha smirked and pushed the young child off, sliding down the bison's tail. The boy squealed in delight as a monk caught him in a whirlwind and the other smiles became a little more genuine.

Aang smiled a little too, in spite of it all, only moving when Gyatso coaxed him back to his food.

\--

The chimes rang out if only for a moment and then held still.

That evening as Aang sat cross legged in front of the council, Gyatso had made the odd choice to sit next to him than across from him with the council as was usual. The air was heavy, as he saw the elders take in what he had told them, of the comet and what was to come.

  
"He's... a monster if what you say is true about his plans." Said Monk Pasang.

"No." Gyatso intoned. "He is still but a man. And thus all the more terrifying for what he aims to do."

  
Aang gave him a glance of understanding, and a nod. (He felt relieved somehow that they'd believed him for this much, fearing they'd dismiss it all as simple childish nightmare, even if he still did not trust their ability to understand what he'd been through already).

  
"Then I guess it's decided then: we have to gather allies. I mean the Avatar does tend to visit the Water Tribes to learn waterbending after air anyway and..."

"No Aang."

Aang looked up in surprise at Monk Pasang.

"You're not leaving. We forbid it."

"You must not fall into enemy hands, the risk of exposing you is too great." Monk Tashi added in agreement, stroking through his beard with his fingers.

Aang looked at them all in disbelief.

"The risk of me **staying** here is too great!" Aang stood up. "Don't you get it? He's going to **kill** you all just to get to me! And when he's done with us, the Fire Nation will eventually ravage the South Pole and Earth Kingdom!" His voice rang out with a tremble and a crack and the chimes rang with greater force at his shout. (He couldn't... he couldn't say it how he'd seen it the rotten emptiness of it all when all was said and done, without even the echoes of the wind, where even lemurs and bison hadn't been safe, everyone all their customs and festivals and stories forgotten, except through him).

"In two years time yes? We still have some time to dedicate to your airbending before we have to-"

"I'm **already** an airbending master." Aang interrupted, causing Tashi to narrow his eyes, though Aang did not notice as he began fingering the arrow on his right hand. "Or... did you simply give me my tattoos because of what I am?" he titled his head his voice laced with something even Gyatso seemed to be surprised at.

"Ridiculous child: of course we would never do something so disrespectful for the sake of increasing an Avatar's future reputation." Tashi snapped, the only one unaffected. "But even a Master can always improve at his craft."

Aang sighed. His breathe became ragged and murmuring as he gave his bowed apologies, but he then continued. "I can understand that: but with all due respect, I'm not and we're not going to stop this attack with only airbending alone. We need help." 

"That may be true." Pasang said. "But that is not for you to decide."

"I'm the Avatar." Aang waved his fingers in the air, sounding sarcastic. "Isn't me bringing nations to work together what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"You're only twelve years old, master or not, you can't possibly understand the delicacies which can come from international diplomacy."

Aang snorted and got up.

"Well then. Maybe you should thought about that before telling me I was the _Avatar_ if you didn't think I was actually ready for it. But perhaps this isn't in fact _your_ decision to make." At this he'd bowed to all of them before stalking out the door. He took precisely two steps down the staircase before dramatically throwing himself out the nearest window and gliding down into a peach tree in the hidden corner he'd used so many years ago when he'd wanted to hide away in the past: blatantly ignoring the calls of protest from the other monks at this, several seconds too late for him to decipher.

\--

"Hey."

Aang blinked up at the sky at the sudden voice and was suddenly met by stars, not to mention a lemur who blinked down at him.

He must have fallen asleep. (He'd had trouble sleeping lately after all.) Hesitantly he reached for its ears.

"Hey there little guy, "he murmured, "Are you Momo's great-great grandfather?" Aang sighed, annoyed suddenly again. "Am I supposed to play eternal lemur matchmaker in between saving my people and stopping a war and making sure all my other friends get to be born again? I'm afraid that might have to wait." Then he looked at the markings on the tail. "Sorry, great-great grandmother I guess?" he added.

Then a peach pit hit his head.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his head and then watched a little mournfully as the lemur jumped up and flew away.

He looked down. Iha was looking up at him.

"Done talking to lemurs? I could do with some help here Aang." She said. 

"With what- wait: The refugees are they still here?" Aang added, suddenly perking up and flowing downwards to stand next to her. 

"It's the boy, Pana he... he _may_ have found out that the Avatar is here and refuses to sleep until he meets him." she said sounding abashed.

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"What? So I'm a little proud my baby cousin is the Avatar. Sue me." she raised her hands.

"Don't let Dawa hear that sort of thing." Aang added drily, referring to her pious twin brother who was considered the rising star and Tashi's prodigy of airbending in the Southern Temple, where mastery was most normally completed in their early twenties. (That was until Aang had stolen his thunder, making him achieving his tattoos at nineteen seem comical to his twelve during the last annual painting of the masters. Dawa had insisted he hadn't cared, and that such attachment or pride was beneath a true airbending monk and future elder: despite the fact he'd sulked for a month when Iha had received hers the year before.)

She snorted and put her hands on her hips. "I know, I know: we all belong to each other: but still you're _my_ little baby cousin. And: How could I not be proud?" She pinched his cheek. "Simply adorable."

Aang winced annoyed and pushed her hand away rubbing his cheek, barely resisting the urge to say he was fourteen when he remembered he was twelve again. (And that they'd only in fact found out they were cousins at the very marking ceremony where Dawa had scowled at him; all while another Nun had rambled about how a shared Grandmother had been similarly gifted, having held the previous record Aang had now broken). He sighed and smiled.

"Okay okay fine, where is the little guy?" he slung his glider over his shoulder, "I will say this though: I refuse to sign any body parts"

(Never, never again.) He suppressed a shudder at the memory which came unbidden when he had last visited Kyoshi Island with Sokka.

Iha took that moment to throw another pit at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Air Nomads while clearly not into the concept of a nuclear family probably do keep track of who is a cousin or sibling to who: it just makes sense to me that they would do so.
> 
> Iha and Dawa are both my own OCs. In my own headcanon Aang's mentioned grandmother held the previous record at achieving her tattoos at just fifteen years old.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airbending beginning training is of course partially based on LOK but also on the basis that it's probably the hardest element to learn. The movements seems a lot more complicated to me but also it's an element no-one can see. And while one could think of learning as Toph learns earthbending, earth is more tangible and more 'there'. If anything air is probably the most like fire but even then fire is more easily seen. All the air we see being bent is simply animated for the viewers benefit!  
> I also like to think the stalagmites/stalactites Iha and Aang contend with is what were once used in training before it was realised they were a bit fragile. But they were sort of like a natural precursor to the gates.

Aang stopped even as Iha continued to descend down the stone steps, her torch raised high above her.

He breathed in the damp air rising from the cave walls below their feet. He spread his left hand against the pale yellow, smooth stone surface, in contrast to the dark and jagged (and at points, slimy) rocks below them, built around and atop the mountain: not through or against it. They were about to leave the more architectural built parts of the temple: down to the more natural formations of the mountain where water dripped down into shallow blue glowing rock pools which would fill and then descend further into the mountain below before forming a river.

The monks said this was where the ideas for man made fountains came from. Of where the first Airbending Avatar had first discovered they could water bend. Had first discovered what they really were.

With regards the fountains Aang couldn't be sure to say if he really believed that (surely it made more sense for the waterbenders or even earthbenders to first do so), but for the latter, he could now believe with a type of certainty which had sometimes unnerved others in another time. The second Avatar, he suddenly realised with a flash as he staggered a little. Did they know of the legacy they (no... Aang suddenly felt overwhelmed with a flash as he leaned further against the wall to his left, also pinching his forehead below his arrow with his other hand: **she** ) was beginning to be a part of, or what would eventually happen to their people? 

No, not would. He realised. _Could_. What could happen. Nothing was certain yet.

He looked up again towards the tower above them. The Southern Temple was the first temple built, before monks and nuns had been divided, perhaps in a time when they hadn't even had words like monks and nuns.

Was there even a temple here back then in that one life? In the built stone walls, paintings of airbenders and bison flowed upwards, no longer covered in old ash and cracks. Had they even gliders then? They must have had the bison with them: the ones who had led them to this place: but probably not the saddles. He tried to remember the old history lessons Tashi would try to impart upon new arrivals to the temple, at which Aang could at times be hopelessly distracted by the most minor things like new pets to chase or games to play.

There was so much he just didn't _know_ , and Aang was suddenly gripped in terror. If he failed, if he was somehow destined to be the last, even a lifetime wouldn't be enough to remember it all.

"You still with us Aang?" Aang jolted back to reality with a start even as she smiled nodding her head backwards as she faced him.

He sped up, airbending over a singular gap in the staircase with ease and continued forwards with her, the steps became less even from now on, with stalagmites sometimes jutting right out below and stalagtites above. There were even times Iha had to duck from the jutting rocks above, though both of them twisted and glided through them on instinct.

(They must have taken the family down on gliders, Aang realised, not seeing how the tired family could have come to be down here otherwise. While the area was not impossible for non-airbenders to descend, it did, he recall, challenge them).

Iha however smirked now even in the new silence.

"Still stewing on how you shouted at Master Pasang and the others earlier today?"

Aang stopped and blinked.

"You... you heard about that?" Aang's shoulders hitched to his ears as he went red with sudden embarrassment.

Iha's smile grew wider and then she shrugged her own shoulders and gestured, even snapping her fingers to give a gust of air causing the torch to burn brighter.

"Oh Aang, oh _honey..._ the whole mountain I think heard you shouting about **something**. And it's all the other monks seemed to be gossiping over this afternoon. Monk Tashi was so hopping mad at dinner I'm almost surprised he didn't bounce right of the mountain." she added with some relish.

(Iha, as opposed to her starstruck brother, had never been Tashi's biggest fan, he sometimes even grumbling that nuns shouldn't be around the Southern or Northern temples outside of festivals or important meetings. It was the one thing regarding the older monk that Dawa didn't fight with her over.)

Aang buried his face into his hands and groaned. So much for proving his worth as a potential diplomat to them. Iha patted his shoulder, in a way, if Aang was quite honest, that didn't feel all that sympathetic somehow.

"Am I a joke to you." he said flatly looking right up at her.

She didn't help matters by barking out a short laugh.

She then brought her free hand to her mouth, curling a finger, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well it's kind of rare that you get that angry Aang... actually the very thought of you getting angry at all is almost unbearably cute." She then blinked. "Would you say you were..."

"Iha."

"That you were-"

" _Iha_ -"

"Aangry?"

"Uggggh." He paused and looked away. "Are you done?"

"Almost." 

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"But seriously Aang, it'll, what do we always say? Blow over eventually. Just give it a few days and try again... with... less yelling next time." she added.

She then continued forwards.

"And you're not curious about **what** I was yelling about?" Aang added confused.

She waved her left hand dismissively. "Eh I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to. And let's face it you will. Because I'm me." She then gave a flick of her wrist and smiled tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And everybody loves me."

"Monk Tashi?"

"Correction: everyone important and with _good taste_ loves me."

Aang snorted but he smiled as they continued downwards.

They both floated themselves easily over the next gap in the stone stairs (which was, perhaps thankfully with less obstructions) Iha led and they continued to climb downwards, (though also occasionally upwards as the former architects had gone around different formations).

The refugees felt more secure down there, Iha mentioned when Aang had asked why they'd chosen to sleep down there of all places, in a place in the temple where only airbenders could easily access them. Even if that of course applied to the whole temple, she'd decided to humour them, leaving her glider down there as an assurance she would return.

Aang gave a strained smile at this, but said nothing in spite of how she paused and stared quizzically at him, now a little more serious, the light from the torch dancing across her own face.

They hadn't stopped for long when a small blur of red suddenly dashed past. Iha, instinctively, as was normal, simply turned and twisted to the side out of the way while Aang did not, stepping in front of him and digging his own stance in firm. He was gripping the boy's shoulders, and none too soon, it was just as he'd been about to plummet down far, far below.

The boy's face mushed into his stomach on impact. He pushed himself away, flicking one of the three wolf-tails over his shoulder.

"Wowa there!" Aang said with a bright smile, "Where's the fire?" He laughed awkwardly at what he'd just said as the boy, perhaps at most seven or eight years old suddenly looked up at him, annoyed and pouting. 

"Good catch Aang." Iha said before adding. "Pana! You could have hurt yourself!" 

Pana looked particularly flushed at this.

"It... it looked like there wasn't a gap." he said looking fascinating at his shoes.

Iha rolled her eyes "Yes, but I believe the gap is the very reason your parents chose to sleep downstairs, of which you are also aware." 

Aang's mind was elsewhere as he stared at the gap. (It was where after all that five Fire Nation soldiers had been found with only one between them in terms of limbs not broken and twisted, probably screaming for help which never came, scratches as one desperately clawed at the cave walls trying to climb, with only a half rotted and bloodied blue bracelet perhaps indicating a girl, their fellow soldiers probably already moving with the comet onto the next temple).

"Aang?" 

Aang blinked and shook his head. He breathed out.

"I don't know Iha," he suddenly said with a sly smile looking at her and then looking to the boy, who now looked confused, his blue eyes blinking up at him. "Given the fact he managed to get past two other gaps below us, maybe there's a bit of air nomad in him too."

Iha's head snapped downwards and up again, realising he was right.

"How did you pull that off?" Aang continued to ask with a raised eyebrow.

The boy raised his chin proudly, and pointed at his chest with his thumb "I _jumped_ it."

"Wow!"

(The boy looked delighted at this proclamation. Iha slapped her free hand to her arrow.)

"What?" Aang exclaimed as Iha looked aggrieved.

"Aang: we really shouldn't be encouraging this."

"But it's impressive! You sure you're not one of us?" He looked back down.

Pana shook his head smiling, looking almost a little flushed.

Aang then looked thoughtful, holding his own chin.

"Well in any case, it might be a good idea to learn a few moves then if you're staying here." He snapped his fingers. "We should take our new pupil for training!"

"They're only staying one night." Iha groused.

"... _You_ sound just like Monk Tashi."

That did it. He'd never seen her look so offended.

"Oh. Oh! Fine then. I guess it's not too far." she said rolling her eyes. "But _you're_ carrying him across all those gaps again. _I'm_ holding the torch."

" _What's_ not far?" Pana asked.

\--

Aang kept his eyes fixed at the boy's reaction as they both opened the doors a few floors above where they'd met, them both creaking. Familiar warmth began spilling out as opposed to the dust and neglect he'd found last time, the old glowing yellow rocks shone brightly now rather than twitching and sparking pitifully and broken, a gift from earthbenders long since past.

Rather than first going towards the main piece of the gates, the boy's eyes were drawn to the white and blue painted bowls in the corners. He gave a look towards Iha, who stretched both palms out as if giving permission and he uncovered one.

He blinked a bit surprised at the yellow coloured dust, as well as the orange, red, blues, whites, pinks, greens and purples he also uncovered.

"Air's a bit difficult to bend at first because you can't see it like the other elements." Iha supplied for him. "So often beginners use white dust so we can more easily see how they're affecting the air currents and we can correct them if necessary."

Pana nodded seeming to see the sense in this.

"Are the colours just because they make it more... pretty?" He paused, as if not sure of the word. "... Cool?" he supplied with a half hearted shrug.

Aang laughed.

"Sort of. During the Spring festival we bend the air with colourful dust as part of it and the seven and eight year olds or even just older new arrivals who have arrived to the temple make a display. They try to paint as many bison with it for the day to signify their importance to us!" Aang said with a tiny faraway smile. "If we have people who can't airbend they can join in too with the paint. It's fun even just to watch sometimes." He paused, and smiled softly.

"It's been so long since I last saw it."

Iha gave him an odd look.

"... It was only a few months ago Aang."

Aang blinked. "I mean I like it so much that... it feels like forever ago? Heh." He rubbed his head as Iha narrowed her eyes for a moment. Before shrugging and giving an easy smile.

Aang heaved a small sigh.

Pana stepped forward, looking at the gates, and Aang tried not to smile as the boy seemed to reach out to want to touch the flowers carved on the bottom before retracting a finger, as if unsure. 

He tugged at Aang's sleeve, "I'm not really an airbender you know. I can't bend at all." he loudly whispered in concern, as if it was a deep secret.

"Yeah. I know you can't airbend. But you can still learn some moves, you know, if you want. A lot of people can. I knew a firebender who invented a new firebending move he created from watching waterbenders. And this one girl who couldn't airbend but could move like she _almost_ could. And she's not even the only one I've ever met who was like that. Wisdom is something that can help all nations even bending for nonbenders." He raised his finger with some authority with a smile.

Iha for her part looked vaguely amused, it seemed that seeing Aang play a teacher was rather hilarious.

The boy for his part looked a little interested but edged quietly towards them.

"So what do you do?"

"Airbending is all about avoiding and evading," Aang continued. "And a lot of airbending involves circle walking. You have to spin and twist yourself through the gates guided by the air without getting hit by them."

"That seems pretty easy." Pana said standing as tall as his three feet could manage, crossing his arms.

Aang smirked.

"Iha, if you may." he asked politely with a bow.

"Why yes Sifu Aang." she snorted bowing herself, before blowing a gust of air, spinning the gates.

At that Pana soon took a step backwards.

"Uuuh."

Aang softly smiled.

"If you want you could join me as I go through it. I could be a little rusty . I could use some moral support."

"Well if it helps _you_ , I guess." Pana said swallowing as he took Aang's hand as he positioned him gently upon his feet.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" he added kindly as Pana looked on nervously towards their destination on the other side, a brass bell with hemp rope dangling from it.

Aang breathed in, the boy's head against his stomach. He felt the gust from the spinning gates. He exhaled, stepped forward and flowed, his eyes now closed.

He danced, twisted and span, feeling the air currents with him, following them along. At first the boy had tensed in his hands but soon seemed to become almost entranced himself as they turned, the younger boy's heart hitching a little when a gate came close only for him to be safely flown away as Aang, travelled, forwards and backwards. Aang found the corners of his eyes start to prick if only a little, almost becoming lost himself only to come back as he heard Pana's woops and cheers and a sudden stop.

Aang opened his eyes and smiled.

There it was, the bell, still carved with the flow of aircurrents, gleaming, not broken and cracked.

_Clang!_

The boy had rung the bell he'd nodded at him to pull on, as Iha clapped.

"Not so bad huh?" Aang grinned.

"Can I do it by myself now?"

"I think that might be enough for one night." Iha said, making even Aang start as she'd suddenly appeared beside them. She drew her long sleeves together. "Your parents are probably worried."

The boy sighed. "After Breakfast tomorrow?" He wheedled, pleadingly. He'd been seemingly a little star struck by the experience.

"Maybe: we'll see."

"That's the same as a no!"

\--

Aang and Iha grinned as the boy collapsed in front of his father excitedly chattering about what had happened. Aang took in the small and well swept room, nodding towards the two women, even as the Fire Nation woman, her golden eyes unblinking seemed to continue to stare oddly at him, her mother in law seeing to it to whisper into her ear before she gave a tight smile and looked away. She was beautiful, Aang thought, though it seemed, unsure.

He glanced over the small lit fire pit towards Dawa, who continued to pluck on the Dranyen even as the older woman her eyes filled with mirth poked him on his left. (And with this Aang had felt a slight ache, Dawa had always seemed more alive when he played music).

"Hi. I'm Aang." He said, giving Dawa some momentary relief. Aang began with bowing, his left fist curled on the wrist of his spread out right hand, before moving towards the elderly woman and holding his hand out, smiling as she grasped his forearm and he squeezed hers in return.

"Call me Yuka." She intoned. "And this is Aoi." Who nodded once more, who curled her fists into her lap and yet seemed to tilt her head at the combination greeting of both Fire and Water. A seemingly smaller smile which felt more relaxed and natural appeared, which Aang returned.

Aang sat cross legged to Dawa's right side and quietly stared into the fire for a moment, looking contemplative for a moment.

" _You_ wouldn't happen to know the old Four Seasons, Four loves song would you Aang?" The question caused him to snap back to reality quickly.

Dawa winced and plucked a string too sharply in response. Aang started to snicker as the tips of Dawa's ears changed colour.

Suddenly Dawa flipped his head round to glare at him as Aang tried and failed to stop. 

"I heard that was an old Air Nomad song: is it not?" Aoi asked, and Aang thought her voice oddly soft.

He cleared his throat.

"Not exactly." Aang grinned, "It's actually believed to have been penned in the Earth Kingdom, but it's about the various adventures an Air Nomad had on his travels."

"....And the multiple airbenders who popped up across all the nations later" Iha added under her breath as she settled down on Aang's right. Aang smiled at her. Dawa's left eye twitched.

" _Anyway_ ," he said seeming to put the instrument to the side. "Perhaps that is enough playing for today."

Iha rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Dawa, you're being a _terrible_ host." She snapped her fingers "I know: _I'll_ play it for them!" She held out her hands for the instrument her eyes gleaming.

"You wanted me to entertain them, not terrify them." Dawa said flatly holding a hand up to her face, denying her.

Iha put her hands down looking appalled. "Excuse me, but I have a _beautiful_ voice."

 _Maybe to the lemurs during their mating season_ , Aang thought, but didn't say because he didn't feel like testing Iha's own dedication to pacifism tonight. Still the two other women seemed to giggle at the exchange.

Then all their attention was dragged to Pana and his father who he dragged to be closer to the fire, who was still chattering away swinging his hand.

The man smirked before poking a finger at his forehead. "In a moment Pana. Though glad to know you having an arrow there isn't a complete impossibility" He added pushing him off kilter for a moment. 

"Nice to meet you Aang. I am Kallik." He added in a rumbling voice, smirking as Pana collapsed into Aang's lap, who grinned. "Seems, you have gained quite the fan in my son. He might be more excited to meet you than the Avatar."

"Oh." Aang blinked. " **Oh**. Well funny thing really. Because he's me too. The Avatar I mean." He shrugged his shoulders and tried desperately to ignore how everyone save for Dawa and Iha froze. (Dawa studiously had picked up the instrument again, as if to tune it).

Pana scrambled his head upwards from his lap and kneeled in front of him, " **What** , no you're not." He said shakily, with some conviction. Then he looked at him in the eyes sharply, "Prove it."

Aang blinked, a little surprised at his tone.

"Is firebending okay?" he asked, before even thinking it, but he got a nod of confirmation from the grandmother, which seemed enough as his hand splurged out into a small orange flame which he cupped out for others to see. The adults gasped a little, and Pana was warily silent.

"Wow Aang, is that what you're been doing holed up in your room?" Iha said, sounding impressed.

"Want to feel it?" He asked, to the quiet boy, "Here hold my hands, it's like a little heart-"

"I **know** what it feels like." The boy said, his voice sounding wet as he stood up and stamped his foot. "I know because my **sister** was a firebender, and she got taken away because of you!"

Aang blinked, confused.

"Avatar Roku said the four nations had to be separate, you're the reason we had to leave home, the Avatar is the reason my sister was **taken away**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The four nations are meant to be just that, four."
> 
> The idea for airbenders using dust when they begin to learn their element is something I made up. But the idea of using coloured dust in festivals is something which takes inspiration from the Hindu holiday of Holi. 
> 
> The white dust idea for beginners also makes sense to me because Air in general seems like it'd be the most difficult element of the four to learn, and not just because of Aang's pretty intricate foot movements. It's technically invisible, even if the animation draws it for the viewer's benefit! One could almost view air and how perhaps some airbenders interact with it as eventually being almost like earth, or at least in the sense that Toph uses her element by listening and feeling, but Earth is a lot more tangible and requires a different and more direct approach. In a sense Air is also like Fire (which is also itself of course less solid than either Earth or Water would be, and even sometimes uses some fancy footwork as well even if not to the same level Air takes it) but of course is more easily seen and thus in a sense manipulated even if it's more dangerous when out of control.


End file.
